Beautiful Soul
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Medusa is killed before her plan comes to fruition, having been hunted down by none other than the birth mother of Crona. "You should have known...I would catch up to you sooner or later...Medusa..."
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Soul**

 **Summary: Medusa is killed before her plan comes to fruition, having been hunted down by none other than the birth mother of Crona. "You should have known...I would catch up to you sooner or later...Medusa..."**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Franken Stein**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

Eyes looked down dangerously at the little witch in front of her. "I won't ask again, Where is Crona?!"

Shaking her head, long white hair flared out around her shoulders as tears formed in her eyes, blood spilling from the corner of her lip from the earlier attack on her person. "I don't..."

"I can feel that you've been in contact with him! WHERE IS HE!"

"Wh-what's he look like?! Maybe I have, I don't know, I don't remember!" The girl cried out fearfully.

"He has pink hair, that's all I know..." Blue eyes were soon hidden as the deadly figure before the witch closed her eyes, "...Crona was still an infant, only a few days old. His eyes hadn't even taken to a color yet, and in the midst of unpacking...my mate and I...we heard the sound of Crona crying and went to investigate, but he was gone once we got to his room."

The girl frowned, "I...I think I know, exactly who it is you are looking for. We were under the impression that the child was _hers_...but if what you say is true, than I will gladly help you find... _and kill_ , the woman who took your son from you."

"...what is your name, _witch_." The word left her lips as if a curse she'd spoken.

"Eruka...my name is Eruka Frog. Do you mind if I ask your name?"

"You don't need to know my name, just take me to the woman who took from me my son...should you do so, I may let you live."

Eruka gulped, "nothing that I can call you by then?"

"...if there is a name that you _must_ call me, then call me Kagome." The woman now identified as Kagome, walked forward until she was only a foot from Eruka. Crouching down low so that she was eye to eye with the younger female, she brought her hand to the girls cheek, smirking at the fear that was laced throughout the girls eyes. "Understand me, Eruka Frog...should you try anything, should you attempt to deceive me in any way...I... _will_...kill you."

 **-x-x-x-**

Eruka looked to her friend of the Mizune clan. She and Mizune had been together for years, and she didn't want that to change. They were best friends, and yet, should this night end badly, their lives would no doubt be forfeited to the woman who stood next to them. "That's her...her name is Medusa Gorgon, and she is a far more _advanced_ witch. Stronger than Mizune and I put together."

"That is of no concern to me..." Kagome said bluntly, "I have no fear of her."

"You should!"

Kagome gave the frog witch a cold glare, and Eruka quickly clamed up. "I am well capable of destroying this woman's soul, I merely need to know her attacks, and how they work." Her eyes narrowed, "so start talking."

"Sh-she uses vector magic, and snake magic. Her snakes are deadly, but it's her Vector Plates you need to watch out for. She can make you move with a mere wave of her hands if she gets you on her Vector Plates. Her Magic comes from her chanting the words Nake Snake Cobra Cobubra, watch out for her tattoos that run along her arms as well. As far as I know, that's all...but she's quick, and lethal, so you have to be quicker, and more lethal."

Kagome watched the woman, _Medusa_ , round a corner as she made her way towards the DWMA. "The two of you will confront her,"

"Wait...what!? We will be identified as witches immediately!" Eruka shook her head, "I showed you where she was, that's all that you asked of me!"

"Chee-Chee!"

"Yes, and now I'm asking for more..." Kagome was in Eruka's face, hand glowing dangerously close to the girls' stomach as her energy developed sharp points at her fingertips. "Call me greedy!"

"I...I understand, we'll confront her!" Eruka quickly moved away from Kagome's hand and ran over to Mizune who was shaken up by the radiance of Kagome's power. The two girls landed on the school lawn of the DWMA. "MEDUSA!"

The woman turned in her surprise, truly shocked by the two witches that stood on either side of her.

"Wh-?!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!? I CAN TELL BY LOOKING AT YOU THAT YOU'RE BOTH WITCHES! I'M AWESOME LIKE THAT! BECAUSE I'M BLACK STAR! YAHOOOO~!"

Kagome's eyes widened as a boy with bluish hair appeared and flipped towards the three witches. Using her own energy, Kagome blasted the boy back into another girl who was running up to him. Supposedly, this was his weapon. The impact and speed at which he was sent flying backwards, caused him to knock the girl over.

"Stay out of this brat!" Eruka snapped, knowing that it was Kagome who had intervened with the boy, and feeling confident that she would keep the other Meisters off their case while they dealt with Medusa. "My business is with this Witch...Medusa...I'm looking for a certain kid...I think you know who, but if you could make my life a little easier and bring him here, I'd be most appreciative."

"I'm not sure what you are talking about, and I don't know who you are either. However, if the two of you think starting a fight on DWMA grounds is a smart idea, than the two of you are clearly not the brightest witches of the bunch." She smiled, "I know longer feel worried for the students leaving to kill witches."

"..." Eruka took a nervous look around her as she noted the many Meisters and their Weapons getting closer and closer to them. "You are all so easily blinded by a Witch using Soul Protect...Medusa...you think I'm here to die stupidly on this lawn? You are obviously a fool, I am here for Crona...where is the demon sword!"

"..." Medusa, who had come under the fierce realization that the Meisters had turned uncertain eyes on her, and a few of the teachers were now out and giving her accusing eyes, also realized that she was going to _have_ to fight. "I will make certain that you die, Eruka!"

Eruka squeaked in fear as she felt Medusa drop her soul protect, quickly Mizune and Eruka did the same and the whole of DWMA was on the lawn and surrounding them.

"WHERE IS CRONA!?"

"You want to see him so badly...FINE! THEN LOOK TO THE SKY, STUPID GIRL!" Medusa yelled out.

Kagome glanced up and noted the pink haired boy flying their way with black wings coming from his shoulders. "...what did she do to you...Crona..." Kagome jumped down from the building and sprinted forward past the students as Crona made to kill Eruka. The girl _had_ done as she'd asked, and in return, Kagome would make damn sure she lived. As well...she wouldn't allow her child to kill anymore, or be used as a weapon by some sadistic scientist _witch_. "Crona! Drop the sword, please!" Her hands that she'd brought up in time to create a barrier around herself and Eruka, were glowing with the energy she had kept hidden so many years while searching out her son.

"...your hands are glowing...I don't understand...I don't know how to deal with that."

"CRONA, KILL THEM ALL!"

"No, don't listen to her Crona, you don't have to do as she says!"

"If I don't listen, she'll leave me...I don't think I can handle it."

"Why should it matter if she leaves you or not, Crona..." Kagome desperately hoped he wouldn't say what she knew he thought...but she knew he would.

"Why...? She's my mother...why wouldn't it?" He brought his sword down harder.

Kagome pushed Eruka back and safely barricaded her in a barrier before dropping the one that protected herself. Catching the blade in her hand, she twisted it and guided it to the left before moving in and elbowing Crona in the stomach, blasting him with her energy and sending him flying back into four or five trees. "...Eruka, Mizune...you two are both free to go. The barriers around you will keep the two of you safe until you are far away from Meisters and in no apparent danger."

"...thank you." Eruka and Mizune quickly fled the scene. Only glancing back to see if anyone would follow them, but Meisters only stared at them before turning their eyes back to Medusa, Kagome, and the Demon Sword Crona. Two people stepped behind Kagome, but she didn't dare take her eyes off Crona.

"Medusa, you don't mind if we step in and fight you instead."

"Stein?! You and this stupid pervert? You think you could take me on!?"

Kagome stepped back when she didn't see Crona get back up. "She isn't yours to kill, she's mine...you can go grab my son, and keep him from fighting."

"Son?"

"...son..."

The word seemed to be whispered throughout the crowed, realization dawning on Medusa's face as she shook her head. "You...you've been looking all this time?!"

"Of course, what mother would stop looking for their child!?" She scoffed, "I will save my son's soul, and I will _destroy_ yours."

"You have no weapon with you, how do you plan to fight?" The red haired man beside her asked.

"My husband was my weapon, and he died in a Kishin attack, protecting me. Since then, I have taken no other as a weapon...however, if you are offering, I'd be more than happy to use the famous Lord Deaths _Death Scythe_. I've been told that my soul is very _flexible_."

Spirit gave a small smirk at her words and held his hand out to her, "I'm not sure if you will be able to use me, but your determination seems to be insatiable..."

Kagome took the hand and felt the weight form in her hands, a spark at her fingertips told her that she was close to causing harm to both souls if she didn't adjust hers. Focusing on the Scythe in her hands, she felt his soul calm within her and smiled in assurance as she gave the scythe a test twirl before charging Medusa who had been waiting for their fight to begin. Slicing the air where she _had_ been standing before Medusa had jumped away, she flipped over the snake witch and landed directly behind her, spinning and striking at the blonde, slicing at the braid and missing the woman's neck by a haircut. She pushed the blade of the scythe forward, this time connecting, but the blunt end of the blade would do her no real harm. Despite this knowledge, Kagome did give a twisted grin at the sight of blood the witch spit out. She sent her foot to Medusa's head, planting the blade of the Scythe into the ground as she twisted in the air and kicked her again with the other foot before bringing the Scythe in an arch and straight through the chest of Medusa. The witch was wrapped in black magic before her body was destroyed and her soul was merely floating in front of her. Holding the scythe out a bit, Spirit was happy to devour the soul in front of him before returning to his human form.

 _"You should have known...I would catch up to you sooner or later...Medusa..."_ Kagome ran over to the man with the white hair, his lab coat lay over her son who was sleeping peacefully due to her attack knocking him unconscious. Planning originally to take him and go, she made to pick him up when a hand stopped her. A _large_ , _white_ , _non-human_ hand.

"I say, you couldn't be thinking about running off after such an exciting show, won't you stay?"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: You guys will hate me in a few days, I'm sure, but be kind in your hatred. Nothing too nasty please! Review, and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Soul**

 **Summary: Medusa is killed before her plan comes to fruition, having been hunted down by none other than the birth mother of Crona. "You should have known...I would catch up to you sooner or later...Medusa..."**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Franken Stein**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **A/N: Just to point out, I had accidently double posted the first chapter, there was no second chapter to this story. I mean, now there is, but that's because I just wrote it. Prior to this, there wasn't, sorry about the confusion.**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the Grim Reaper who was floating before her. In the care of the man who went by the name _Franken Stein_ , was her still unconscious son. "Do you think that you can keep me here?"

"Oh, no, of course not." Lord Death laughed, "I know I can. You see, your child is considered a danger to DWMA, so until he is...one, no longer a threat...and two, mentally stable...he won't be able to leave the Academy. But with that being said, we would be delighted if he was enrolled."

"...enrolled...in the DWMA?" Kagome sat down in the chair centered in the idle of the Death Room. "And...What would you have done with me?" She spared a glance at the boy to the right of Lord Death, who was eyeing her critically the second she'd sat down.

"I would hope you could stay as well, in fact, you are more than welcomed to stay at the Gallows."

"Father?!"

"I'm sorry," Kagome interrupted the boy who was staring at her, though now his attention was on the Reaper he'd called father. "What's the Gallows?"

"It's basically Death Mansion. It has many unoccupied rooms, for now, you can stay there, until you find another place to stay more suitable to your needs or interests."

"But father...!"

"Now kid, no complaining. You are thirteen now, and a grim reaper yourself, you should act far more mature than what you are portraying now."

Kagome glanced at the boy, figuring that it was no doubt _his_ home that she'd be staying at with her son, she couldn't help but agree, if only for the boy in front of her. Setting him off would be fun at least, but she really just wanted the assurance that the DWMA would leave her and her son alone. Not only that, but it would give her time to plan her next step. She had been searching for her son for years, being tipped off only recently to the whereabouts of the Witches Gathering that had a child matching the pink haired description she'd given, and catching one Eruka Frog in the process of her search, she had never thought past what she would do if she actually _found_ Crona. "I'll stay..."

"And Crona?"

"...will attend DWMA..."

"Wonderful!"

"Under...the condition...that I get to work with him first."

Lord Death stilled at that, "work with him in what way?"

Kagome stood up and immediately, the chair she'd been sitting in was occupied by the boy who had clearly been itching to get her out of _his_ chair. "I need to calm his soul down, it's far to malicious right now, not to mention confused and unbalanced. Also, that weapon inside of him...I obviously can't get rid of it, but I can help Crona learn to harness it better...less recklessly. More importantly, it gives his _mother_ a chance to bond with him before you start sending him off to who knows where."

"Point taken, very well. I see no reason why we can't accommodate to your request. For now, while Crona is under the watchful eye of Professor Franken Stein, Kid..."

"Yes Father?" Kid, who had been a bit irritable not too long ago, seemed much less aggravated now that he was occupying his chair instead of her.

"I hope you won't mind giving our guest a tour of the DWMA as well as the Gallows."

"I have no problem with that, Father." Standing up, he dusted off the shoulders of his blazer and pulled at the cuffs. "Well, then..." he turned a charming smile onto Kagome, "shall we leave then, Miss. Kagome?'

"...I suppose we shall. It will give your _father_ some time to talk about what he plans to do with me and my son, amongst his _associates_."

Death the Kid gave her a thoughtful look as he turned his eyes to his father who said nothing. Walking towards the hallway, he listened to the footsteps that trailed lightly after him, evenly paced, confidant and non-threateningly. She merely followed him quietly, eyes wandering from Guillotine to Guillotine as they walked beneath the hall of sharp beheading blades.

 **-x-x-x-**

Lord Death watched the woman and his son leave the Death Room, and didn't speak until he felt her soul vanish completely out of the room. "She is an observant one. I did in fact want to talk with you all," he eyed Spirit, Stein, and Sid. He turned his eyes to the mirror behind him and an image became clearer before him. "Concerning the woman, and her demon sword son..." he eyed the sleeping boy in the medical ward. His pink hair fell away from his relaxed face, eyes closed from the attack on him made by his own mother. "Stein, you will be in charge of watching her son until he's transferred to The Gallows. As for Kagome, she will be watched by me for now, I have enough of my Two-Way Mirrors throughout my mansion to create a TV Guide. Not only that, but my son and the Thompson sisters will be there too. I wonder...Sid, do we have any teaching positions available?"

"...nothing...although, we do need a new Nurse. Since Medusa is officially out of commission."

"Yes, that is a setback...though, for the best I guess. It looks, Stein, that your hunch was right. Sid, have Nygus come to the Death Room later, I would like to talk to her about filling in the Nurse's position, I would keep in mind Kagome, but until I have had time to watch her and study her, she will stay at the Gallows."

"How long do you intend to let her stay at the Gallows?" Spirit asked as he stepped past Sid and Stein. "She killed a witch with absolutely no problem, one whose soul was strong enough to easily take on Stein and myself at our full strength...do you really think it's smart to trust her so easily?"

"You are confused, Spirit, it's not trust...its caution."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two. I know it's shorter, please don't request longer chapters. I'm not risking a story for a longer chapter, it will strain the story if I force myself to write something. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!**


End file.
